


Asking About A Scar

by Prettypornybarbie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, College, College Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypornybarbie/pseuds/Prettypornybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs fixing, and Castiel might just have the tools to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking About A Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from We Are Young by Fun.
> 
> As ever, all mistakes are my own, I don't own anyone or anything and I would appreciate comments, kudos, criticism, anything.
> 
> Hit me up over on twitter prettypornybarbie.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm usually posting pretty pictures of the cast and occasionally sharing other people's fics I can't get enough of.

The first time Dean fell apart, Castiel was there. He didn't known him then, he was just a scruffy kid in the hallway between classes who caught his arm as he brushed past on the way to English.

"Sorry," His gravelly voice began, and then cut out, his delicate blue eyes taking in Dean's bruised face and the tears stinging at the forefront of his eyes, "Hey, man, you okay?" Dean had shook his head, all pretense taken away by the two still ocean pools staring into his green eyes, and he didn't even realise Castiel had taken hold of his arm until he was steered into a closet nearby.

"I'm Castiel." The boy said into the relative darkness, after a short silence.

"Dean." He replied, and his voice was wet. He closed his eyes softly and leaned his head back against the cold wall. Fuck. Kids don't fall apart in college. Kids don't fall apart full stop, or not kids like Dean anyway. Castiel's eyes were starting to adjust to the light, but even in the flattering haze of the poorly lit room he could see the cut that had split the bottom lip of Dean's perfectly pouted lips, the black ring that spread out across from his left eye.

"So, uh, you can tell me to mind my own business, but want to talk about..." Castiel gestures vaguely to the other boys face, "...that?" Dean would normally tell the kid to mind his own business, like he'd suggested, but there was something soft and warm about him that reminded Dean of his younger brother, something that made him want to drape himself around the boy and lay his face in his nest of messy hair and sleep in safety.

"My dad. He's not really big into the education thing. Thought it was a miracle I got in, and thought it was a pretty fucking stupid choice when I accepted the offer... Now every time I go home I come back with this. Dick. At least he treats my little brother better, small mercies." Castiel nods thoughtfully, he got the Dad thing.

"I'm one of a clan. There's a good few of us, Anna and Michael are my Dad's favorites, used to be Lucifer until he rebelled and left home at 16. I'm right at the bottom. It's the whole getting too attached to boys that aren't family thing, I think." Castiel grins sheepishly, Dean is taken aback by the honesty. He's taken aback even more by the fact his hand reaches out to touch the boys face in some sort of symbol of comfort, Castiel doesn't even flinch, his eyes drinking in Dean's. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Dean murmurs, the pad of his thumb tracing along Castiel's bottom lip, "I think I'm going to be good."

"You want my number, you know, in case you aren't good?" Castiel asks, suddenly shy. Dean nods and takes the piece of paper with sketchy numbers written in Castiel's scrawl, he smiles softly at the boy and leans down to kiss him, lips barely touching his stubble free cheek.

"Later, Cas." Dean whispers, and lets himself out of the door into the hustle of the corridor.

 

+++++

 

The second time Dean fell apart was an entire semester later, and in a moment of madness, he finds himself dialling a number he hasn't used before.

"Hello?" Castiel answers, and his voice is smooth and calm with sleep. Dean almost hangs up on the spot when he realises how late it is.

"uh, sorry..." Dean stumbles, but Castiel is awake now.

"Dean? Where are you?" Dean pauses, does he want Castiel to see him like this? Hell, he's seen him worse, and Castiel had said to ring him. "McNally's bar, you know just off campus?"

"I know, stay there, I'll be there in ten."

He made it in seven. Dean never thought to question the fact he recognized the drunken slur of a boy he'd met just once before.

 

+++++

 

Against all odds, Castiel and Dean become fast friends. Castiel is as good as putting people back together as Dean is at pretending that he isn't falling apart. They spend their nights tucked up like this one, legs barely touching under a blanket in Dean's room or at Castiel's apartment, watching films and occasionally  giving each other snippets of life.

"Tell me about your brother." Cas demands, Dean smiles at how comfortable a boy he barely knew this time six months ago is with demanding pieces of his life that he's never before been comfortable sharing.

"He's younger than me, hell of a lot taller, too. Smart, so smart he doesn't even realise how smart he is. Dad likes him, they're alike in a way me and Dad could never be, no matter how hard I try to be like him." Sadness threatens Dean's voice and Cas wants to kiss it away, but he lets his friend gulp down the tears and waits patiently for him to carry on, "He's Sammy, you know? The best kid in the world. You remind me a lot of him." Castiel beams at this, like it's the best compliment that he's ever received.

"Yeah? In what way?" Dean pauses, his eyes caught on the boys lips,

"You're smart, too. You're funny." He doesn't even realise that he's edged closer, his eyes flickering between the twinkling blue lights staring back at him and the lips he's almost begging to touch, "You call me up on my shit. You fit me." Castiel's lips are on Dean's before the words are fully out, and Dean is kissing back without a second thought, his hands carding through the smaller man's hair, Castiel's hands cradling his face like he is precious, and he feels wanted, like he belongs, for the first time since he was last at home with Sammy. This is almost better than being at home with Sammy though, because without the fear of John, for the first time since his mother died he feels safe. Castiel's hands are cupping the back of his head, and Dean's tongue is begging entry at Castiel's lips, and when Castiel lets him inside with a moan, Dean has never fitted anywhere better. Cas pulls away for breath, his thumb tracing Dean's bottom lip, mirroring the first time that they met in the cupboard all those months ago.

"Is this okay?" He whispers, Dean nods hesitantly, his lips leaning down to brush Castiel's shoulder. Castiel lays his palms flat on Dean's chest, hair messy even by his standards. Gently he lays his lips to the other man's forehead, Dean smiles gently up at him. He drags Cas back to his lips, swinging his legs over so they straddle his hips. His hands reach for the bottom of Castiel's t-shirt and he impatiently pulls it over his head, his hands trailing the bare skin that it leaves behind. His hand returns to pull back Castiel's head, grip firm in his hair as he latches onto his neck with nipping teeth, soothing over them with smooth, sweet kisses. Castiel moans against Dean, his hands touching the bottom of Dean's shirt, Dean pauses, leaning back to let his friend remove it. Heated skin touches heated skin and Dean leans down to kiss across Cas' collarbones, leaning down even further to suckle a nipple into his mouth until the boy in from of him is moaning his name, his hand reaching down to caress Dean through his jeans, his own cock hard and rubbing awkwardly against the constraints of his own denim. Dean bucks into Cas's hand, needing the friction and pressure from his palm, straight up needing more.

"Take my jeans off." Dean orders, and Cas doesn't even hesitate before he's undoing the button and tugging down the zipper, allowing Dean to stand and pull them off along with his socks. It shouldn't surprise Cas that he has no underwear on underneath, but it does. Before he realises what he's doing, he's on his knees, his tongue darting out to run around the head of Dean's cock, Dean moaning out his name in surprise. He runs his eager tongue down the length of Dean's impossibly hard cock, taking one of his balls into his mouth and suckling gently. Dean's hands are in his hair, his moans urging him on, Cas running his tongue back up the thick vein that traces the length of Dean's cock. Pushing Dean down to a sitting position, he spreads his legs gently, lapping his tongue past his balls until his tongue is teasing, barely touching, Dean's hole. He feels Dean tense and reaches a hand up to his hip, smoothing over the protruding hip bone with his fingers soothingly until Dean physically relaxes underneath him. Licking a stripe across Dean's hole, he feels the man shiver under him, he repeats it a few times before dipping the very tip of his tongue in, the musky taste mixed in with something that's so purely, undeniably the raw taste of Dean explodes on his tongue, feeling the first ring of muscle relax and give way, he pushes in further. Dean is squirming and bucking, and Cas nearly pulls away until he realises he is searching for friction, anything to ease the pressure from his throbbing cock. Smiling, Cas fucks him with his tongue, Dean moaning his name, one hand crawling its way into the Cas' messy hair whilst the other grips his own cock, stroking lightly, needing more. Pulling away, Cas plants kisses across Dean's ass cheeks, smiling up at him. Dean growls lightly from the sudden emptiness, it quickly turning into a moan as Cas replaces his hungry tongue with two fingers. The burn is intense, and not nearly enough, and Dean doesn't know how to release some of the pressure, bucking back onto Castiel's fingers and then forwards into his own palm.

"Cas, please." The boy begs, his mouth searching out for his lovers, tasting himself on Cas' tongue, which he finds so much hotter than he should do.

"Tell me what you want." Castiel instructs him, blue eyes intense and searching.

"Fuck me." Dean begs, his voice giving way to gutteral moans as Cas adds a third finger, barely grazing Dean's prostate, "I need your cock inside me, now." Cas pulls away, sitting next to Dean he pulls off his own jeans, finally releasing some of the pressure from his cock. Taking off his boxers and socks he touches his neglected cock, one single light stroke.

"Come and get it, then." Dean smiles, leaning down to spit on Castiel's cock, he covers it the best he can, straddling him once more he lowers himself onto Castiel's cock, face contorted as his body stretches to accommodate. Holding for a minute, the burn gives way to a pressure that is so much pleasure Dean can barely stand it, and he lowers himself further until Cas is bottomed out inside him.

"Fuck, Dean. You're so hot, so tight." It's words Dean has heard out of his own mouth a million times to a million different girls, and yet here he is listening to another man utter them to him, and god damnit if it isn't making his cock throb. Slowly rising up he rides Cas's cock, hands pressed flat against his chest to keep the balance. Gone are the gutteral moans and curses, replaced by the deep breathy gasps, pleasure so good they don't want to taint it with animal sounds of lovemaking. Dean continues fucking, harder and faster, leaning slightly until Cas is brushing against his prostate every time he seats himself on his lap, his hand touching himself. Cas' eyes are fixated on the boy in front of him, a body of harsh, lean muscle, and eyes so full of love Castiel can't believe that Dean is giving all this to him.

It's beautiful, and perfect, and all too much, and Dean can feel the fire burning hot and fierce in his belly and he knows he won't last much longer, and he should be embarrassed, but he knows there will be more than enough times in future where he can make up for it.

"Cas, I'm going to..." His voice trails off, and Cas is whispering to him, urging him on, teeth nipping at his neck, his shoulder, their chests pressed together as Cas takes some of his weight. The fire is suddenly too much, and Dean is coming, crying out Castiel's name as he covers both of their stomachs in strings of white. The fluttering of Dean's hole against his cock, contracting insistently, is too much for Cas to take, and without Dean even having to ride him any further, he's shooting his load inside of the other man, his voice a jumble of Dean's name, curses and pleading. Carefully pulling out, Castiel pulls Dean to him, kissing the lips that are no longer cut, watching the once bruised eyes in front of him shut, he curls his hand over to touch Dean's heart, knowing he will never let anyone hurt Dean again.

 

+++++ 

 

The first time Dean started to put himself together, Castiel was there.


End file.
